Sane
by inamedlupin
Summary: Oh Merlin , inikah rasanya—cinta ? / Draco—karena kau bisa melihat Thestral , apakah itu berarti kau sama gilanya dengan aku ? / Jangan bohongi aku , Luna. / Aku memang gila, kan ? / Druna fic , take place on Order of Phoenix ; upcoming chapters—much OOC/typo.
1. A

Luna ingin masuk ke kelas Ramuan begitu ia melihat Malfoy I,tu sedang berjalan ke hutan terlarang, dan tiba-tiba Luna heran. Untuk apa laki-laki berwajah musang yang memanggilnya 'Loony' itu kesana?

SANE

AUTHOR : CHARL / HTTPGRANGER

LUNA'S POV

Aku sekarang akan benar-benar menjadi—gila. Seperti yang mereka bicarakan. Kalian tahu persis maksudku ? Atau kalian tak melihat.. —anak Slytherin seperti Malfoy bicara dengan Thestral. Eh, tunggu , Aku mengerti ! Ia tak melihat Thestral itu, kan ?

"Loony Love—err maksudku Luna. Mahluk sialan itu menggigitku begitu aku memanggilmu Loony , jadi aku panggil kau Luna , jangan salah paham, ya Loon—err, Luna."

Demi kancut Merlin, yang benar saja , apakah ia benar-benar memanggilku begitu ? Tapi, kenapa aku jadi tersipu ? Kalian harus tahu Draco Malfoy tak mudah—eh tunggu, tadi dia panggil Thestral-ku yang cantik dengan sebutan—mahluk sialan. Iya, benar.

"Namanya, Errial. Bukan mahluk sialan."Aku muncul dari balik-balik pohon tempatku bersembunyi, dan tentunya , dengan jantungku serasa mau copot, aku lekas-lekas menggelengkan kepala, dia milik si Bodoh Parkinson ! Aku tidak usah merebut orang sejahat' ferret' ini dari orang sekejam ia.

"Kau melamun, eh ? Dan tentunya , Ravenclaw macam apa yang bolos pelajaran ?"

"Pelajarannya sudah—"

"Jangan bohongi aku, Luna. Aku tau kok pelajarannya belum selesai."

Tadi dia panggil aku apa , Luna ? Ha ha ha, aku tak usah memikirkannya. Dia itu dungu, dan mungkin pelupa. Kenapa tak ia panggil aku Lovegood ?

" Salah ya, bila kupanggil kau, Luna ? Maksudku kita setara sekarang, bisa melihat mahluk ini." Ia membaca pikiranku, apa-apaan ? Err , itu bukan masalah besar sih. Tapi , ada yang ingin kutanyakan.

" Kau bilang kita setara. Jadi karena kau juga bisa melihat mahluk ini, boleh aku panggil kau—gila ?"

Draco tersenyum dan menggangguk. Aku hanya dapat berusaha membuat jantungku copot, dan masalah utamanya sekarang, Ferret, senyummu itu—menawan.

Oh Merlin, ini kah rasanya—cinta ?

/ Author's Note : Hola ! Hei, ketemu lagi sama Charlie. Eh, maaf banget Prolognya saiprit. Tapi, yang penting endingnya ngegantung #abaikan, maaf ya Charl OOC banget Lunanya. Charl itu nganggep Luna kaya 'What I think is not all what I say' padahal itu kan Charl #apaini. Tolong review-nya, biar saya cepet update. Salam dari Charl terjungkal—plesetan tedjintah—.


	2. B

Luna masih teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami—dan terus terngiang di otaknya suara Draco Malfoy memanggilnya Luna. Bodoh—ia yakin _crush_-nya itu Harry Potter, tapi mengapa ia tersipu saat Draco Malfoy memanggilnya Luna bukan Loony ?

SANE

AUTHOR : INAMEDLUPIN

LUNA'S POV

"Kau darimana saja , Miss Lovegood ?" suara Snape mengagetkanku—dasar hidung bengkok. Aku terlonjak—kaget.

"Eh, aku dari—"

"Hutan terlarang bersama Draco Malfoy ?" Kalau sudah tahu tak usah bertanya.

"Tidak , maksud anda saya ke Hutan Terlarang dengan si ferr—Malfoy itu apa, ya ?" tanyaku bodoh , tentu saja si—Ferret itu mengadu. Hshs , dasar tukang adu.

"Tidak dia tidak mengadu. Aku melihatnya sendiri." Snape menjawab. Tunggu , yang kuajak bicara ini Trelawney atau Snape , ya ?

"Mungkin anda salah liat , kan di Slytherin banyak yang rambutnya sepertiku."

"Tapi tak ada, Slytherin dengan rambut panjang dan dasi biru , kan ?"

"Kau di detensi." lanjutnya. Aku sepertinya akan mulai mengutuk diri sendiri , tunggu , jangan bilang aku akan melaksanakan detensi dengan Draco Malfoy—ferret—itu ?

"Sayangnya , benar , Lovegood. Kau menjalankan detensi dengan Mr Malfoy."

Aargh ! Harusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku berjalan lesu di sebelah Draco Malfoy yang wajahnya seperti ferret itu, makin lama berjalan aku merasakan wajahnya makin—hei, jelek sekali.

"Coba tebak, apa guna Th—apalah itu tadi ? Tidak berguna , dan takkan membantu kita di detensi, dan ini semua—salahmu!" teriak Draco setelah aku dan dia berjalan telah cukup jauh.

"Salahku ? Aku kira kau akan membunuh teman-temanku."

"Kau tidak usah sok malu-malu ! Bilang saja kau fans berat-ku—ADUH!" aku memukulknya dengan buku, ya—aku tahu—jahat. Tapi , dia bodoh sekali , fans berat ?

"AKU BUKAN FANS BERATMU !"

"Iih, kejam sekali. Loon—eh Luna. Luna , kan namamu ?"

"Lovegood." tambah dan koreksiku. Aku kemudian berjalan sambil mengeluh tidak jelas dan bergumam ini-itu. Sementara ia ? Bersenandung.

"Santai sekali , sih." aku mengomentari. "Dan fales."

"Alah, Luna. Bilang saja fales-fales tapi kau suka"

"DRACO MALFOY!"


End file.
